<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night of Many Firsts by BowTieGuy_the_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199352">A Night of Many Firsts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTieGuy_the_Writer/pseuds/BowTieGuy_the_Writer'>BowTieGuy_the_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Check Ins, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentle femdom, Improv, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Passion, Slow Build, Sweet, Woman on Top, respectful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTieGuy_the_Writer/pseuds/BowTieGuy_the_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have just gone on a lovely date with a slightly younger guy and bring him back to your place. You felt like you took a bit of a risk swiping right on an undergrad aged guy as you are definitely past your college years (I imagine anywhere between 5-10 years older than the guy, but it's entirely subjective), but you have had a great night and want to get to know him better. The scene starts with you just outside your house as you finish up the conversation you were having on the way back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night of Many Firsts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>***NOTES***</p><p>/text/ indicates noises or sfx,<br/>[text] indicates tone of voice for the proceeding lines,<br/>{text} indicates a soft/whispered tone of voice for the proceeding lines,<br/>~text~ indicates words that should be said with some emphasis,<br/>(text) indicates pauses and other unspoken notes</p><p>-feel free to improv or change any sentences if you feel like there is something off about the script</p><p>-any and all 'sfx' are entirely optional</p><p>-if you have a binaural microphone, feel free to use it any time the script calls for whispering</p><p>-if you fill this script, please make sure you credit me by including the link to the script offer Reddit post in the body of your post as well as tagging me in the comments or by sending me a message</p><p>-if you plan on posting your audio behind a paywall or on a monetized video/audio hosting service, please send me a message asking for permission first</p><p>-I wrote this as [F4M], but it can definitely be swapped to [M4F] or even [A4A] for that matter</p><p>-this is my first script, so if you have any advice, comments, things you would change etc please send them my way, I'd be happy to learn how to improve!</p><p>-this script is approx ~2400 words</p><p> </p><p>***LIST OF OPTIONAL SFX***</p><p>-giggles/laughter, clearing your throat, sighing, kissing, panting, moaning, licking, sucking, skin sounds, opening and closing door, clothes sounds/zipper, bed/sheet sounds</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***SCRIPT STARTS***</p><p>/giggle/ [cheery tone] Yeah, I ~TOTALLY~ agree! The quarantine was absolute ~HELL~ on my hair too! Just ~LOOK~ at these split ends! </p><p>(beat, listener compliments you) </p><p>[warm, sarcastic after comma] Well that's very sweet of you, but I ~KNOW~ you're just lying to make me like you more than I do already. <br/>/coy giggle/</p><p>[genuine] But in all seriousness, thanks again for driving me home, I know you don't live close. I really enjoyed myself tonight, but to be honest, I felt a little awkward swiping right on someone your age.</p><p>(beat, listener respond)</p><p>[concerned you offended him] No no no! I don't mean it like that! I wasn't lying when I said I enjoyed tonight! I really ~DID~ have a good time. I just meant that I've only ever dated guys who were within a year or two of my age, so it was a bit outside the norm for me to go out with someone your age. I wasn't sure what to expect because I encountered some real assholes when I was dating at your age, but you've been nothing but an absolute delight this date. You were kind, and funny, and willing to listen to me ramble on about stuff that I'm sure you didn't care about, but did it with a smile anyways. You are very mature for your age. I ~wish~ I could have met a guy as respectful as you when I first started dating.</p><p>/clear throat/</p><p>[a little shyly] a-and I would like to do this ~again~ sometime</p><p>[starts sad, but gets frustrated] After my toxic ex ~dumped~ me for some barely legal 18 year old ~bitch~, I didn't think I would be able to start dating again. </p><p>[caring] But you reminded me of how it felt to be cared about, to be listened to. I guess I have to remind myself that ~you~ swiped right too.</p><p>(short beat)</p><p>[awkwardly] I-I'm sorry for rambling on like that, there's just been a lot on my mind lately. I ~do~ want to see you again sometime though... if ~you~ want to as well, that is...</p><p>(beat, listener responds)</p><p>[happy] Really? /happy sigh of relief/ That's great to hear!</p><p>I'm looking forward to it!</p><p>(beat)</p><p>[curious] Hey! Where are you going? Aren't you forgetting something?</p><p>(beat, listener responds)</p><p>What do you mean, 'What do I mean'? Aren't you at least going to give me a kiss before you go?</p><p>(beat, listener responds)</p><p>[confused] ~Nervous~? Why would you be nervous? I know I'm a bit out of practice, but I swear I'm not a bad kisser!</p><p>(beat, listener responds)</p><p>You... You've seriously ~never~ kissed a girl before?</p><p>(beat, listener responds)</p><p>[concerned] No no no! I'm not trying to make fun of you! I was just ~genuinely~ shocked. </p><p>[warm] You gave off that 'experienced vibe', y'know?</p><p>(beat)</p><p>[curious] Why'd you get so quiet all of a sudden?</p><p>Wait a minute, was this the first time you've been on a date?</p><p>(beat)</p><p>[coy] I'll take your silence as a yes. </p><p>There's no reason to be embarrassed, everyone has a first date at some point.</p><p>(beat)</p><p>[teasing] I'm still waiting for that kiss goodbye, mister. /giggle/ </p><p>{lovingly} Come here...</p><p>/short but passionate kiss/</p><p>{caring} See? That wasn't so scary was it?</p><p>(beat, listener responds)</p><p>/giggle/ {coy} Oh you want to do it again, do you? /giggle/ </p><p>{silly} Well with an adorable face like that, how could I ~possibly~ say no?</p><p>/briefly make out/ </p><p>[a bit surprised] Wow, well... /clear throat/. You, uh, definitely got the basics down. </p><p>{sexy} But I would be ~very~ happy to help you practice a bit more /giggle/</p><p>[shy] Hey, um, on second thought, it ~IS~ getting kind of late, and I'd ~HATE~ to have you drive home at this hour.</p><p>[shy/curious] Soooo, um... Do... Do you want to come in?</p><p>/giggle/</p><p>[happy] Right this way then!</p><p>/sound of door opening and closing/</p><p>(scene changes, you are now inside your house)</p><p>[kind] Welcome to my humble abode. It's not massive, but it's close to my work so I can't complain.</p><p>[jokingly] I'd offer you a drink, but I'm ~preeeety~ sure you're not the legal drinking age. /laugh/</p><p>(beat, listener responds)</p><p>[coy/sexy] Oh ~I~ see, you'd ~much~ rather have a taste of my lips, wouldn't you? /giggle/ </p><p>{sexy} Well I wouldn't be very good teacher if I refused, now would I? /making out/</p><p>/moan/ Kissing down my /moan/ neck... looks like ~someone's~ eager to learn /giggle/</p><p>/continue kissing/<br/>(you can whisper some short exclamations like "oh fuck", "yeah, just like that", "how's that feel" etc as well as moans, whimpers, deep breaths etc)</p><p>{sexy} Hey, I'd hate to ruin this moment, but I want to ask you something. Is it safe to assume that you are a virgin given I was both your first date and your first kiss?</p><p>(beat, listener responds)</p><p>{caring} You don't need to feel embarrassed, there's nothing to be ashamed about. I'm ~clearly~ into you, whether you're experienced or not. </p><p>{low, sexy after comma} To be honest, it kinda turns me on. /giggle/ </p><p>Yeah, I like you inexperienced boys, so eager to please, so receptive to directions.</p><p>I've been with plenty of guys who like to take the lead, which is totally fine mind you, but there's something so hot about getting to be in charge. God, it just makes my heart race to know that ~I'm~ in control.</p><p>/giggle/</p><p>{low sexy} And with how you just twitched against my leg, I think you like that idea too. /giggle/</p><p>[caring] But I know that we haven't known each other for very long, so I totally understand if you don't want to go any further. We can continue if you want to continue, and we can stop if you want to stop. I want you to feel comfortable, so please don't feel like you're forced into doing anything you don't want to do.</p><p>(beat)</p><p>[excited] You want to go further? That's great to hear! /giggle/ </p><p>[caring] Okay, well how about we start off slow, and build our way up so that you have time to figure out what you like and don't like. That sound good?</p><p>(beat, listener responds)</p><p>Remember that if you want to stop at any point, ~please~ say so, and I promise I won't be offended. </p><p>{sexy} All right, how about I start by taking off my shirt. I know you like my tits, don't think I haven't seen those glances! /giggle/</p><p>/clothes sounds/</p><p>(NOTE: for any and all proceeding sexual actions you can improv the noises and sentences)</p><p>{sexy} Do you want to touch them? /slight gasp/ Yeah, /moan/ that feels good. /giggle/ </p><p>{desperate} Please kiss me /making out with moans/ Fuck, your hands feel so good. /continue/ </p><p>Can I take your shirt off? /clothes sounds/ God you're so sexy. </p><p>/kiss/ I just want to run my hands all over you. /skin sounds/. </p><p>Do you want to put your mouth on my tits? Yeah? </p><p>(short beat) </p><p>/moan/ Fuuuck, that feels so good. Are you sure this is your first time? /giggle/ </p><p>Yeah, lick the nipple just /moan/ like /moan/ that. /continue/ </p><p>Is it okay if I grind against your leg a little? /continue/ </p><p>God you're making me so wet.</p><p>/continue moans/kissing however long you want/</p><p>[breathy] Wait, wait, wait! /slight panting/ If we are going to continue this, we should go to my bedroom instead of just standing in the front hall like this. </p><p>[sarcastic] That is, if you're still interested, of course. /giggle/. </p><p>[jokingly] Yes I can see that you're turned on! I'm just asking to be respectful! /giggle/</p><p>(scene changes, you are now in your bedroom)</p><p>/pleased sigh/</p><p>[normal tone] Well, this is my room. Try to ignore the pile of dirty laundry in the corner, I wasn't expecting company. /giggle/</p><p>{low, sexy} Now where were we? /giggle/</p><p>/continue kissing/</p><p>(NOTE: for this next part, you may again improv any sex noises/sentences, and adding some bed/sheet sounds would be a nice touch)</p><p>{sexy} How about /kiss/ you just /kiss/ lay down here /kiss/ on my bed /kiss/ and I'll /exertion noise/ climb up on top of you. /pleased sigh/ </p><p>Fuck, that look of desperation in your eyes turns me on so much.</p><p>{low} Do you want me to go down on you? Hmmm? </p><p>(beat, listener responds) </p><p>Well if you insist. /giggle/ </p><p>{whispering near ear} First, I'll start with these sensitive ears of yours /nibbling and licking sounds/ </p><p>and /kiss/ kiss /kiss/ my way /kiss/ down your face /kiss/ down your strong neck /kisses/ </p><p>across your warm chest /kisses/ around your soft belly /kisses/ until I'm at the top of your pants.</p><p>/pleased sigh/</p><p>{low, sexy} Do you want to take off your pants or can I do it? </p><p>(beat, listener responds) </p><p>You want me to do it? Perfect. /giggle/ /sound of pants coming undone, zipper/ </p><p>Fuck, your cock is so hard for me, I'm glad I have this effect on you /giggle/. </p><p>How about I just... gently stroke it... over your boxers... while I... /kiss/ kiss your waist. /kissing/ </p><p>That feel good? /giggle/ Thank you. /kissing/ Can I take it out now? /clothes noises/ </p><p>/giggle/ Mmmm, god your cock is so beautiful. </p><p>(beat, listener responds)</p><p>[confused] What? Of course it's 'good enough', what is ~that~ supposed to mean?</p><p>(beat, listener responds)</p><p>[a bit frustrated] God, porn creates such a ~toxic~ view of cocks. The people in those videos are ~FAR~ from what's normal, so there's no reason to compare yourself to the guys with ridiculous cocks. </p><p>[caring] Your cock ~IS~ perfect in its ~own~ way. Besides, most women don't want the hulking dicks porn stars have because when a guy is ~that~ big it just makes things more difficult, and quite frankly, more painful. Your cock is average, and that's ~EXACTLY~ what I want. ~YOU~ are exactly what I want. Here, let me show you.</p><p>{soft &amp; sexy} If I didn't like your cock /kiss/ would I kiss /kiss/ up /kiss/ and down /kiss/ the shaft /kiss/ like this? </p><p>Or the head /kiss/ like this? /kiss/ Hmmm? /giggle/ </p><p>I think you're starting to believe me /kiss/. Do you like it when I put my mouth on your cock? /kiss/ </p><p>What if I... /lick/ lick my way /lick/ all around /lick/ the head /lick/ juuust /lick/ liiike /lick/ thiiis /lick/ </p><p>/moan/ God I just want to lick you all over /licking &amp; kissing sounds/ </p><p>I'm going to suck on the head now, okay? /moans, sucking, licking/ </p><p>Yeah run your hands through my hair just like that. /continue, then finish with a pop/ </p><p>{jokingly} Oh, I just realized, I've got you completely naked, but I still have these tight jeans on. </p><p>Let me just /clothes noises, zipper/ Ahhh... That's better, wouldn't you agree? /giggle/ </p><p>/continue sucking between words/ I'm going to use one hand</p><p>to stroke you into my mouth</p><p>and use my other hand</p><p>for this pussy that you've made so wet /giggle/ /continue sucking and fingering/ </p><p>Are you getting close? Mhmm? /stop sucking with a pop/ Well then, I'll just have to stop.</p><p>(beat)</p><p>[caring] Oh, don't look at me so downcast like that. You'll get to cum soon, I promise. I ~want~ you inside me. But first /sounds of repositioning, bed sounds/ let me just /exertion sound/ move my wet pussy... up here... next to your eager mouth. </p><p>(beat) </p><p>Now I know you've never done this before, but the only way to learn and get better is by practicing. </p><p>{under your breath} Are you still okay? Do you want to do this? </p><p>(beat) </p><p>[caring] Good. Then let's get started. /giggle/</p><p>(NOTE: the next part is primarily improv on how you would teach someone to eat you out, saying things like "a little faster", "yeah, right there", "don't stop", "you're doing so well", etc. Some other sentences to throw into this: "look into my eyes", "give me your hand", "yeah caress my thighs", "my pussy feels so good", "god I'm so wet" etc. Add some moans, whimpers, sighs, deep breaths etc where you see fit. Continue this as long as you want until the next part)</p><p>[getting close to cumming] Fuck, fuck, fuck! Don't stop! I... I'm gonna... cum! /orgasm/ </p><p>/satisfied sigh/</p><p>[pleased] Fuuuck, you... you did so well... I... I ~NEED~ you inside me. </p><p>Are you ready? Do you still want this? </p><p>(beat) </p><p>Okay then let me /exertion sounds/ position my pussy... right above... this beautiful, throbbing cock. </p><p>(beat) </p><p>I'm going to stick it in now, okay?</p><p>(NOTE: similar to before, this part is primarily improv'd fucking on top. Add moans, whimpers, sighs, deep breaths, wet sounds etc. Some example sentences to use: "fuck, you feel so good", "I love your cock", "Do you feel how tight and wet I am?", "I'm going to speed up a bit, okay?", "God you're so sexy", "do you like how my pussy grips your cock?", "feel my ass bouncing on your thighs", "yeah hold my hands", "please grab my tits", "let me just hold your face and look into your eyes" etc. Feel free to use any other phrases you want. Continue this as long as you want until the next part)</p><p>[getting close to cumming] Fuck I'm getting close again! Are you close? Yeah? Cum with me! Please! Please cum with me! Cum with me! Cum! I'm cumming! </p><p>/orgasm/</p><p>/passionate kissing, breathy sigh/</p><p>{satisfied} Fuck, babe, you did so well. /giggle/ Can I call you that? </p><p>(beat, listener responds) </p><p>Okay babe. /giggle/ </p><p>Did I do a good job? Did you have a fulfilling first time? </p><p>(beat, listener responds) </p><p>Good, that makes me so happy. </p><p>Is it okay if I just keep you inside me for a little longer? I love feeling you get soft inside my pussy as your cum drips out. </p><p>(beat, listener responds) </p><p>Protection? Don't worry, I'm on the pill, so we're good. </p><p>Mmmm... I'm just going to lay on top of you, feel your chest rise and fall... caress your shoulders... and your beautiful face. </p><p>/giggle/ Yeah, I really enjoyed that too. /kiss/ </p><p>Mmmm... let's just stay like this all night. Just the two of us, cuddling, and happy, and spent. </p><p>Nothing would make me happier than waking up tomorrow and seeing your face next to mine. /kiss/</p><p>***END***</p><p>Script by u/BowTieGuy_GWA on Reddit, @BtgWriter on Twitter</p><p>NOTE: AS OF 05/30/2020, THIS SCRIPT HAS BEEN POLISHED TO BE EASIER TO READ, THE MAIN PLOT REMAINS UNCHANGED ASIDE FROM MINOR GRAMMAR/PACING CORRECTIONS</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>